Desconfortável
by Srta.Kinomoto
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Dormir ao lado de Naruto faz Sasuke desconfortável da maneira mais irritante. SasuNaru, oneshot, yaoi


**Titulo original: **Uncomfortable

**Autor(a): **Kawaii-kirei

**Tradutora: **Srta. Kinomoto

**Disclaimer: **Nada aqui me pertence, nem os personagens, nem a história, os quais pertencem a seus criadores, produtores e a autora.

**Sumário: **TRADUÇÃO. Dormir ao lado de Naruto faz Sasuke desconfortável da maneira mais irritante. (SasuNaru, oneshot, yaoi)

* * *

Sasuke não gostava de ficar na mesma cama que Naruto.

Estava tudo bem, desde que Naruto também não gostava de dormir ao lado de Sasuke - quem iria querer dormir ao lado do bastardo mesmo? - e além do mais, eles odiavam um ao outro então era normal não quererem dormir lado a lado.

Isso era o que Naruto tinha acreditado, até uma fatídica missão mudar sua opinião completamente.

"Sabe, eu não tenho piolhos bastardo." Naruto rosnou, cruzando os braços enquanto se sentava de pernas cruzadas na cama, olhando feio para Sasuke, enquanto o dito menino se preparava para deitar no chão de mármore frio do quarto barato que eles tinham que ficar até a tempestade acalmar.

Não era necessário dizer que Naruto estava insultado em saber que Sasuke preferia dormir no chão gelado, bem ciente dos perigos que isso podia fazer a sua saúde, especialmente agora que a tempestade parecia ter ficado mais forte. Além do mais, quem sabia o que rastejava pelo chão? Baratas, ratos, insetos, formigas, ácaros, lagartas, aranhas. Naruto estremecia só de pensar.

"Porque você é tão teimoso? Tudo que você tem que fazer é deitar do meu lado, ter certeza de que você está a pelo menos dez polegadas de distancia, e nós podemos dormir enquanto fingimos que o outro não existe." Naruto resmungou quando ficou claro que Sasuke não tinha intenção de responder a sua provocação anterior.

Aparentemente, Sasuke não queria responder dessa vez também. Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele não podia se impedir de se sentir um pouco machucado, então descontando isso em Sasuke não era uma coisa ruim para se fazer. "Você vai pegar um resfriado ai. Nós nem temos um cobertor."

Novamente, Sasuke não respondeu, só rolou para o outro lado, então suas costas estavam viradas para Naruto. Naruto descobriu que lutar contra o desejo de enfiar seu pé na garganta de Sasuke estava ficando mais e mais difícil. "Eu não vou sufocar você enquanto você dorme, embora seja tentador."

Naruto não tinha esperado uma resposta de Sasuke, então não era realmente uma resposta quando o menino sem expressão continuou sem expressão. Com um suspiro exasperado, Naruto pegou seu travesseiro, saltou da cama e começou a andar para fora do quarto.

"Onde você vai?"

Então _agora_ o bastardo reagia.

Naruto bufou. "Onde mais? Eu vou pedir a Sakura-chan para trocar de lugar comido. Além do mais, se ela descobrir que eu deixei você dormir no chão eu com certeza serei castrado, e eu gosto muito da minha masculinidade obrigado."

Ele se virou para sair, mas parou quando ouviu um suspiro profundo e um fraco e esgotado suspiro de "Naruto"

Irritado, Naruto se virou, amassando o travesseiro entre seu corpo e seus braços cruzados. "O que?"

Com outro suspiro exausto, Sasuke pegou seu travesseiro, escalou a cama, se fez confortável, e bateu de leve no espaço ao lado dele.

Naruto levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você não quer tanto assim dormir com a Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke olhou feio para ele. "Cala e boca e só deita."

"Até parece." Naruto bufou, sua teimosia tomando o melhor dele. Ele só tinha gastado saliva tentando manter Sasuke saudável, e agora que ele tinha parado, Sasuke decidia que queria ficar saudável e agora concordava em dormir ao lado dele. Que bastardo. "Eu vou chamar Sakura-chan."

Ele se virou, acenando vagamente uma mão ao seu companheiro, antes de uma chamada mais séria do seu nome alcançasse suas orelhas. "O que é agora?" Ele olhou para Sasuke, irritação em seu rosto, especialmente agora que estava machucado pela recusa de Sauske de dormir ao seu lado e estava cansado e com sono e com certeza não ia agüentar as besteiras de Sasuke.

"Naruto." Sasuke o chamou novamente, a voz mais desesperada dessa vez que Naruto teve que avaliar duas vezes para reconhecer o tom. "Só...cala a boca e dorme do meu lado."

_Não me dê ordens_, Naruto queria dizer, mas o olhar que Sasuke tinha em seu rosto o fez engolir suas palavras e andar vagamente para cama e se deitar. Com um suspiro, não querendo prolongar o tempo acordado por mais tempo (e ele também achava que se Sasuke falasse mais alguma coisa não conseguiria se impedir de enfiar o pé na garganta dele, como indicado mais cedo), Naruto fechou os olhos.

Dez segundos depois, a cama se moveu do lado de Sasuke.

Naruto rezou para o sono o levar.

Cinco segundos depois, a cama mexeu de novo.

Naruto fechou os olhos mais apertado.

E novamente, a cama se mexeu.

Naruto abriu um olho e esperou.

Ele não teve que esperar muito porque Sasuke se moveu novamente dez segundos depois, fazendo a cama mexer com seu peso, e fazendo o resto da paciência de Naruto quebrar. "Droga, Sasuke! Qual o seu problema?"

Pela primeira vez desde que eles tinham entrado no quarto, Sasuke mostrou uma emoção própria e rosnou, se virando de modo que ele pudesse fixar Naruto na cama, e com outro rosnado irritado, esmagou seus lábios juntos.

Naruto estava, desnecessário dizer, chocado e sem palavras e imóvel e _oh, essa era a língua de Sasuke? _Com um gemido involuntário, Naruto se encontrou beijando de volta, mas não demorou muito para ele quebrar o contato porque Sasuke tinha esmagado seus quadris juntos, e _maldição, aquilo era bom _e ele não pode se impedir de ofegar em surpresa e prazer.

Arfando, Naruto sentiu seus pensamentos rodarem em sua cabeça, toda sua atenção de repente focada em Sasuke em cima dele, e _oh_, Sasuke estava duro como uma pedra.

Levou três segundos para o fato registrar no cérebro de Naruto.

_Oh._

Tentativamente, Naruto falou, "Sasuke?"

Levou um tempo para Sasuke sair de sua fantasia também. Com bochechas vermelhas e um olhar mortificado, Sasuke se afastou, "Desculpe."

"Espera."

Os olhos de Sasuke se moveram para seu pulso onde os dedos de Naruto estavam segurando e ele se forçou a respirar normalmente. "Não é que eu não quero dormir do seu lado. Eu só fico..." Podia sentir o sangue subindo para seu rosto, e lutou para encontrar uma palavra melhor para explicar sua situação. "Desconfortável." Ele terminou, murmurando.

Um silencio embaraçoso os envolveu, e Naruto estava achando difícil pensar coerentemente, mas quando Sasuke se afastou e tentou puxar seu pulso, ele sentiu sua outra mão se movendo automaticamente para a frente do short de Sasuke.

A arfada inesperada que deslizou dos lábios de Sasuke fez o sorriso de Naruto mais confiante.

"Sempre podemos achar maneiras de deixar você mais confortável."

* * *

Uma SasuNaru pequenininha só pra começar bem a semana.

Ja ne. ;D


End file.
